Neverland
by miseungie
Summary: FANFICT DEDICATED TO BAEKYEOL. Byun Baekhyun, seorang tuan muda kaya yang tidak mempercayai keajaiban. Dan Park Chanyeol, anak laki-laki ceria dari Neverland yang kelak akan merubah pendirian seorang Byun Baekhyun. "Could it be that YOU ARE my Wendy?"
1. PROLOG : The World that We Know

**Tittle : Neverland**

**Author : Miseungie**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Rating : T –maybe-**

**Casts : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and other EXO members possibly will be added later.**

**[!] THIS FANFICTION IS INSPIRED BY PETERPAN. THIS FANFICTION PURELY MY WORK. KALAU ADA FANFICTION DENGAN JUDUL ATAUPUN PLOT YANG ****_HAMPIR _****SAMA MAKA ITU ADALAH KETIDAKSENGAJAAN**

**_-My first fanfiction here! Haha lagi-lagi dengan sweet fantasy, oke, jadi Baekyeol adalah korbanku kali ini /? Hahaha. Happy reading babies~ REVIEW okay? That would help me like A LOT—_**

_Prolog : The World that We Know_

_** Korea, 1950**_

Hidup seorang Byun Baekhyun bisa dibilang jauh dari keajaiban. Bahkan dirinya sendiri menolak untuk menaruh kepercayaan pada keajaiban. Negeri dongeng, kisah-kisah indah para putri dan pangeran impian mereka, dunia ajaib dimana semuanya bisa terjadi. Tak satupun dari fantasi-fantasi indah itu menyentuh benak laki-laki itu. Hal itu telah ditanamkan padanya semenjak dini. Tak ada yang menceritakannya dongeng sebelum tidur seperti kebanyakan temannya. Ibunya –yang seharusnya melakukan tugas itu- lebih suka menjadi nyonya terhormat Byun, mendampingi ayahnya yang super sibuk daripada menghabiskan waktunya dengan anak semata wayangnya.

Hari berganti hari, waktu terus berjalan dan Byun Baekhyun tetap hidup dengan disiplin keras untuk menolak segala keajaiban yang seharusnya dapat ia percayai. Bahkan ketika giginya copot untuk pertama kalinya, ia menolak keberadaan peri gigi.

"Konyol sekali jika aku meletakkan gigi ini demi mendapatkan 10.000 won. Kau bisa memberikannya padaku secara langsung, Suho" tolaknya kala itu.

Suho –pelayan pribadi Baekhyun- tersenyum lembut ketika ia mendengar ocehan logis anak berumur 7 tahun itu. "Tapi Tuan Byun, bukan saya yang member uang itu, peri gigi akan mengganti gigi anda dengan uang itu"

Baekhyun melengos. "Jangan membodohiku Suho, tidak ada yang namanya peri, apalagi peri gigi"

Suho terdiam, tuan muda satu ini memang tidak akan menyentuh negeri dongeng. Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Entah apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan agar Baekhyun bisa hidup dengan normal seperti anak seumurannya. "Baiklah Tuan Muda, aku tak akan memaksamu…"

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan begitu menyadari kalau ia menang secara logis melawan fantasi pelayan pribadinya itu.

Kau pernah mendengar tentang Neverland? Tentu tidak. Neverland adalah sebuah negeri indah dimana semua anaknya tak pernah menjadi dewasa. Negeri dengan segala kemungkinan dan keceriaan yang ada. Park Chanyeol adalah seorang anak yang tinggal di Neverland. Ia memiliki kebahagiaan lebih dari cukup di Neverland. Semua tantangan adalah hadiah baginya.

"Hidup tanpa tantangan akan sangat membosankan" adalah jawaban Chanyeol jika ia ditanyai mengapa ia sangat suka berkelana, mencari tantangan lain untuk dihadapi.

Kyungsoo adalah peri kecil yang setia menemani Chanyeol kemanapun anak laki-laki itu pergi. Kyungsoo tak pernah melepaskan pengawasannya dari Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol, jika bukan karena aku, kurasa kau sudah mati…" omel Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar ocehan peri kecilnya itu. "Aww Kyungsoo, jangan seperti itu, sudah kukatakan…"

"Hidup tanpa tantangan akan sangat membosankan? Park Chanyeol! Bahkan akan sangat membosankan jika kau mati dalam usahamu untuk menghilangkan kebosananmu itu sendiri!"

Chanyeol bersungut " Kau benar, kau akan kesepian jika aku tak ada…"

Kyungsoo melengos. Kehabisan kata-kata menghadapi temannya satu itu, pada akhirnya ia hanya terbang menjauhi Chanyeol dan berusaha untuk tidur.


	2. CHAPTER 1 : Finding Miracle

**Tittle : Neverland**

**Author : Miseungie**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Rating : T –maybe-**

**Casts : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and other EXO members possibly will be added later.**

**[!] THIS FANFICTION IS INSPIRED BY PETERPAN. THIS FANFICTION PURELY MY WORK. KALAU ADA FANFICTION DENGAN JUDUL ATAUPUN PLOT YANG ****_HAMPIR _****SAMA MAKA ITU ADALAH KETIDAKSENGAJAAN**

_**- The first Chapter is UP! hahaha sekedar mengingatkan setting cerita ini adalah korea pada tahun 1950-an, zamannya perang gitu deh. Ah, Neverland-nya juga aku ubah buahaha, I made my version of Neverland. okay babies, **__**HAPPY READING AND LEAVE ME YOUR REVIEW PWEEASEE**__** -**_

_**WARNING : JUST IGNORE ANY TYPO(S)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Chapter 1 : Finding miracle_**

"Tuan Muda Baekhyun! Tuan Muda!"

Baekhyun menggeliat malas. Ia membuka matanya sedikit. Terlihat olehnya Suho menatapnya dengan wajah ketakutan. "Eunng Suho, bangunkan aku 2 jam lagi"

"Tuan Muda anda harus bangun! Ini darurat!" seru Suho lagi. Panik.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk duduk. Sedikit merapikan rambutnya lalu menatap Suho heran. "Ada apa?" sungutnya kesal.

"Tuan Muda, anda harus mengungsi, tempat ini tidak lagi aman…" cercah Suho sembari menata pakaian Baekhyun di dalam tas yang entah disambarnya dari mana.

"Tidak aman kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Bingung. Ia tahu sejak Juni kemarin Korea terlibat peperangan. Tapi apa separah itu?

"Perang semakin gawat Tuan, Tuan Besar ditahan di Jepang bersama Nyonya karena masalah peperangan ini , maka mereka memerintahkan Tuan Muda untuk tinggal di rumah Jongdae untuk sementara" jelas Suho.

"Sekolahku bagaimana? Kau kira pindah segampang itu?" bantah Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun memang keras kepala. Akan susah untuk menertibkannya.

Suho menghela nafas. "Tuan Muda, kau bukan pindah melainkan mengungsi! Tak bisakah kau bedakan kedua hal itu? Sebagian anak-anak juga telah diungsikan ke berbagai desa, kumohon ikuti saja apa kataku, ini semua demi Tuan Muda!"

Baekhyun terpaku kaget. Ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat seorang Suho panik dan membentaknya seperti itu. Baekhyun akhirnya menggangguk pelan.

"Bagus…" gumam Suho.

"Kau tak ikut bersamaku?" Tanya Baekhyun, sedikit takut. Bagaimanapun Suho adalah orang yang setidaknya paling dekat dan paling mengerti dirinya untuk saat ini.

Suho tersenyum sembari mengancingkan tas yang telah penuh dengan barang-barang yang akan dibutuhkan Baekhyun nantinya. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Saya akan mengantar anda ke sana, masih banyak urusan disini yang harus saya selesaikan, Tuan Muda akan aman bersama Jongdae"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. Tak banyak yang bisa ia katakana saat ini. Hidup bersama Jongdae –sepupu Baekhyun- mungkin tidak akan menyenangkan tapi setidaknya ia aman disana.

Selesai dengan semua perlengkapan yang akan dibawanya besok. Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti Suho menuju mobilnya. Sebelum ia memasuki mobil, ia berbalik sebentar. Memandang rumah yang selama ini ia tempati. "sampai jumpa lagi…" gumamnya pelan. Sangat pelan. Lalu memasuki mobil.

Perjalanan menuju desa tempat Jongdae tinggal memakan waktu hampir 5 jam. Baekhyun tak ingat kapan terakhir ia melirik ke luar jendela. Yang pasti sudah ratusan kali ia berharap pemandangan yang ia lihat akan lebih menarik.

"Bosan, Tuan Muda?" Tanya Suho dari balik kemudi.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "entahlah…"

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai…" ujar Suho sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mengatakan itu 2 jam yang lalu…" sahut Baekhyun kesal.

Suho terkekeh. "Benarkah? Tapi kali ini sungguhan…" ujarnya. Lalu mengarahkan mobil mereka membelok ke sebuah jalan yang kiri kanannya dihiasi pematang sawah. Khas pedesaan.

"Sepertinya kau benar…" gumam Baekhyun. Mulai tertarik dengan pemandangan sekitarnya.

Suho hanya tersenyum lalu kembali berkonsentrasi ke jalanan. Tak berapa lama kemudian Suho menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah rumah yang sederhana namun terlihat nyaman. Tampak berbagai macam bunga menghiasi halaman rumah tersebut.

Baekhyun segera keluar. Ia menilik rumah itu. Memperhatikan setiap sudut yang dapat dijangkau oleh kedua matanya. _Tampak nyaman _ pikirnya.

Lalu seorang laki-laki keluar dari rumah itu. Membawa sebuah ember yang entah berisi apa. Dan ketika ia melihat dua tamu di depan rumahnya, laki-laki itu terlihat kaget sebentar, namun senyum segera menggantikan ekspresi terkejutnya. "Baekhyun-ah! Kau sudah sebesar ini? Aigoo berapa umurmu sekarang?" cecarnya sembari menghampiri Baekhyun dan memberikan sebuah pelukan kecil.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat sepupunya itu. Jongdae bertekad mengurus perkebunan dan sawah peninggalan orang tuanya dari setahun yang lalu. Anak yang mandiri, begitu orangtuanya menyebut Jongdae, seringkali orang tua Baekhyun menawarkan Jongdae untuk tinggal dirumah bersama Baekhyun, namun Jongdae menolak. "Apa-apaan kau bersikap lebih tua? Umur kita sama" ujar Baekhyun yang disambut gelak tawa Jongdae.

"Ini menyenangkan, berpura-pura lebih tua darimu, anak manja" jawabnya sembari tertawa.

"Kau hebat juga, di umur 17 tahun mengurus perkebunan orang tuamu…" gumam Baekhyun. "Kau tidak sekolah?" lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja aku sekolah, banyak yang membantuku, asalkan kau tahu saja…"

"Aku tak melihat pelayanmu…" gumam Baekhyun, celingukan mencari setidaknya seorang pelayan.

"Aku tak memakai pelayan! Anak buahku hanya bekerja di lapangan, semenjak orang tuaku tak ada aku lebih suka mengurus rumah ini sendiri…"jelas Jongdae.

Saat mereka berbincang Suho mendatangi mereka. "Tuan Muda, saya harus kembali, jika ada waktu saya akan mengunjungi Tuan Muda, jaga diri Tuan Muda baik-baik…" pamit Suho.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. "Terima kasih Suho, kau juga, hati-hati di jalan…"

Suho mengangguk, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jongdae. "Saya titipkan Tuan Muda…" ujarnya.

"Tenang saja, Tuan Byun Baekhyun aman disini…"

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya. Barang-barangnya sudah tersusun rapi disudut kamar. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Entah mengapa ia merasa, kamar ini lebih nyaman daripada kamarnya di rumah lama. Baekhyun menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang. Sejenak menatap langit-langit. Kehidupan barunya akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Di sebuah desa kecil bersama sepupunya.

TOK TOK

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu. "Jongdae?" tanyanya.

"Hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau semua buku dan seragam sekolah barumu ada di lemari. Kau cari saja. Kau bisa beristirahat dan kalau kau lapar kau bisa ke dapur, aku sudah memasak." Ujar Jongdae dari balik pintu.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung dengan fakta bahwa seorang Kim Jongdae memasak. Namun ia lelah berdebat. " Baiklah, terima kasih!" sahutnya. Keadaan menjadi hening. Baekhyun tau Jongdae sudah melangkah pergi. Lalu Baekhyun memperbaiki posisinya. Memandang langit-langit kamarnya sejenak lalu memejamkan mata. "Dream time"

* * *

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa sebosan ini sepanjang hidupnya. Ia memandang gelisah keluar jendela rumahnya yang terdapat di batang pohon besar. Sementara Kyungsoo sudah terlelap dengan dengkuran halus khasnya.

"Adakah dunia yang berbeda dari Neverland?" gumamnya sembari memandang bintang di langit.

Neverland, tak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk keluar dari dunia indah itu dan mencari petualangan baru di dunia yang tak pernah ia jamah.

"Besok aku harus menanyakan hal ini pada Kyungsoo…" gumamnya sembari tersenyum simpul lalu beranjak ke tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan badannya.

Sinar matahari pagi menyinari wajah Chanyeol. Membuat laki laki itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu memandang keluar jendela. Pemandangan indah seperti biasanya. Didepan rumah pohonnya, terdapat sebuah kolam kecil dengan air yang jernih. Chanyeol melangkah keluar menuju kolam itu. Mengambil air dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mengusapkan air itu ke wajahnya. Ia tersenyum melihat para putri duyung berukuran mini –hanya sebesar ibu jari- melambai padanya. Mini mermaid, begitu para penghuni Neverland biasa menyebut mereka.

"Kau akhirnya tidur juga?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari mendarat di bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku mempunyai ide"

"Huh? Petualangan baru lagi? Bagian mana dari Neverland yang belum pernah kau jelajahi?" Tanya Kyungsoo sarkastik.

"Hampir ½ Neverland, belum kujelajahi sebenarnya…tapi aku tidak berpikir tentang Neverland…"

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. Kalau bukan Neverland lalu apa? Park Chanyeol tidak pernah memikirkan hal lain selain caranya untuk berpetualang dan menghilangkan rasa bosan di Neverland.

"Kau tahu, aku berpikir kalau pastilah ada dunia yang sangat berbeda dari Neverland, kau tau, dunia yang berbanding terbalik dengan Neverland…"

"Well, mungkin saja ada…"

"Nah! Aku ingin untuk kesana" ujar Chanyeol yang dengan sukses mengagetkan Kyungsoo.

"APA? Kau bahkan belum memastikan dunia itu ada atau tidak, lagipula bagaimana kita kesana, kau tau kalau….tunggu, ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu?"

"Kau pasti tau mengapa aku mengatakan ini padamu Kyungsoo-ah~~" rengek Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Aku seharusnya tahu cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi…"

Chanyeol terkikik. "Ayolah Do Kyungsoo, kau pasti bisa menemukan jalan menuju dunia itu…"

"Akan kucoba Park Chanyeol. Dan jangan salahkan aku jika ini tak berhasil…"

"Thanks Buddy!" teriaknya girang.

* * *

Baekhyun baru saja selesai mandi. Ia mencari Jongdae dan mendapati laki-laki itu sedang duduk di ruang bacanya dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangannya. Wajahnya tampak serius namun ia tersenyum sesekali. Ia mengangkat kepalanya begitu menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Selamat Pagi, Baekhyun, kau sudah sarapan?" tanyanya.

"Pagi, eungg aku baru saja akan sarapan, buku apa yang kau baca?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari beranjak masuk, meneliti buku-buku yang ada di rak buku Jongdae. The Red Riding Hood, Snow White, Romeo and Juliet.

"Little Mermaid…" gumamnya.

"Little Mermaid setebal itu? Hanya cerita sederhana haruskah setebal itu?" kata Baekhyun.

Jongdae terkekeh. "Aku tahu kau heran dengan koleksi bukuku, kebanyakan hanyalah dongeng klasik, aku suka dongeng klasik…"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena keajaiban yang mereka miliki di sepanjang alur cerita, Baekhyun. Kau cobalah membaca salah satunya dan kau akan merasakan keajaiban itu…" ujar Jongdae.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. "Tak perlu, aku tak percaya dengan keajaiban, seharusnya orang tahu bahwa yang mereka namakan keajaiban adalah kerja keras mereka sendiri…"

"I know, after all, kau adalah Byun Baekhyun. Tuan Muda dengan hidup tanpa keajaiban…"

"You got that point Kim Jongdae, sekarang aku akan sarapan, kau sudah sarapan?"

Jongdae mengangguk. "Kau tak apa kan kalau sarapan sendirian?"

"Tak masalah, sampai nanti!" ujarnya sembari meninggalkan ruang baca itu.

* * *

Kyungsoo terbang dengan sempoyongan. Ia terlalu terburu-buru untuk mengabarkan berita ini pada Chanyeol. "Park Chanyeol!" teriaknya.

PUFF. Seketika Chanyeol muncul dihadapannya dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Dunia itu, Dunia yang kau maksud ternyata nyata! Aku mencarinya di perpustakaan peri namun tak menemukannya dan ketika aku memutuskan untuk berkunjung di perpustakaan goblin, aku menemukannya!" ujar Kyungsoo bersemangat.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kesana!"

"Tenang dulu Park Chanyeol, tak bisakah kau lihat betapa lelahnya temanmu ini?"

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dan mengangguk. "Kau terbang seperti peri mabuk…"

Kyungsoo tertawa sarkastik lalu melotot kea rah Chanyeol. "Kau kira siapa yang membuatku seperti peri mabuk, hah!?"

"Maaf Kyungsoo-ah~~"

"Aiissh baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!"

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan saja hari itu. Jongdae sibuk bekerja, sementara sekolah dimulai seminggu lalu. Praktisnya, Baekhyun hanyalah pengangguran sekarang. Ia mengunci kunci rumah Jongdae. Lalu berjalan pelan sembari menikmati udara pedesaan. Tak salah Suho memilih tempat ini untuknya.

Chanyeol menutup matanya. Ia dan Kyungsoo sekarang sedang melewati portal yang dipercayai menghubungkan Neverland dengan sebuah dunia antah berantah. Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia tak boleh membuka matanya sampai Kyungsoo menyuruhnya.

"Chanyeol, kita sudah sampai" gumam Kyungsoo.

Perlahan Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan dengan rak penuh buku. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terasa asing baginya. Kursi, meja, alat tulis, semua terlihat berbeda dari yang ia lihat di Neverland.

"Aku tak tahu tempat apa ini, tapi sepertinya tidak jauh berbeda dari Neverland…" gumam Kyungsoo

"Ini perpustakaan? Tidak ada peri buku disini…" sungut Chanyeol. Di Neverland, di setiap perpustakaan mempunyai paling tidak 2 peri buku.

KREEK. Pintu ruangan itu membuka perlahan. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo terdiam. Bersiap menghadapi makhluk apapun yang akan mereka hadapi. Begitu pintu terbuka sempurna, tampaklah seorang laki-laki, memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "K-kalian siapa?" gumamnya pelan. "Jangan-jangan…..PENCURII!"

* * *

Baekhyun bersumpah ia akan menangkap pencuri itu. Dan ketika ia melihat seorang laki-laki lain, yang jauh lebih kecil dan anehnya mempunyai sayap, ia merubah keputusannya. Ia hanya terdiam mematung di depan pintu ruang baca Jongdae, tadinya ia berniat mengambil pen kesayangannya yang tertinggal ketika ia melihat seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian aneh dan temannya.

"Tunggu dulu, aku bisa menjelaskan semua…" kata laki-laki yang lebih besar. "Aku Park Chanyeol dan dia temanku Kyungsoo…" lanjutnya.

"Aku tak perlu tahu siapa kalian, yang aku mau tahu apa yang kalian lakukan dirumah ini! sekedar pemberitahuan saja, aku menguasai Hapkido…" jelas Baekhyun sembari bersiap-siap kalau-kalau kemampuan bela dirinya diperlukan.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Mereka tidak mengenal laki-laki itu dan sekarang laki-laki itu membicarakan sesuatu yang baru pertama kali mereka dengar.

Chanyeol tersenyum ragu. "K-kami dari Neverland, kami tak tahu bisa sampai disini setelah melewati portal…"

"Neverland?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Eungg kau tau negeri penuh keajaiban…" gumam Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil di kata 'keajaiban' "Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, kalian tidak bisa membodohiku, sekarang katakana apa tujuan kalian! Atau kurasa kalian orang yang kurang waras?"

"Kau tak percaya keajaiban?" Tanya Chanyeol. Tidak menggubris peringatan dari Baekhyun. Ia maju perlahan mendekati laki-laki itu. Chanyeol dapat melihat jelas laki-laki itu ketakutan dari matanya. _Lucu_ pikirnya.

"K-kau jangan coba mendekat!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak percaya keajaiban?" Tanyanya lagi

"Geez! Tidak! Aku tidak percaya dengan keajaiban, negeri dongeng apapun itu!"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menyeringai kecil. "Anak malang, kau baru saja bertemu dengan keajaiban itu sendiri…"

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

HOW HOW HOW?

Haha sejujurnya chapter ini dibuat setengah mengantuk XD

okay babies, see you in the next chapter


	3. CHAPTER 2 : My Name is Miracle

**Tittle : Neverland**

**Author : Miseungie**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Rating : T –maybe-**

**Casts : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and other EXO members possibly will be added later.**

**[!] THIS FANFICTION IS INSPIRED BY PETERPAN. THIS FANFICTION PURELY MY WORK. KALAU ADA FANFICTION DENGAN JUDUL ATAUPUN PLOT YANG ****_HAMPIR _****SAMA MAKA ITU ADALAH KETIDAKSENGAJAAN**

_**- Second Chapter is coming babies haha chapter ini dibuat dengan bersusah payah dan sepertinya lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya /maapin guee/ wks okay babies, HAPPY READING -**_

_**WARNING : JUST IGNORE ANY TYPO(S)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Chapter 2 : My Name is Miracle_**

Baekhyun susah payah mempertahankan muka seriusnya ketika laki-laki tinggi itu mengatakan bahwa ia baru saja bertemu dengan keajaiban. _Laki-laki ini gila _adalah kesimpulan pertama yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Dia berpikir kalau kau gila, Yeol…" gumam makhluk kecil yang sedari tadi bertengger di bahu laki-laki yang dipanggilnya 'Yeol'

Baekhyun terbelalak. "K-kau, makhluk apa itu? Robot?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kyungsoo itu peri, tidak bisakah kau lihat?"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Peri? Paling-paling itu mainan…"

"Dia tidak percaya dengan semua yang kau katakana, Chanyeol…" kata Kyungsoo lagi.

Baekhyun menata laki-laki yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu. Baju hijau dan topi kurcaci, bagaimanapun penampilannya sangat tidak biasa. "Mungkin kau gila dan tersesat, tapi aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah, tolong katakana dimana alamatmu selagi aku masih berbaik hati…"

"Aku tidak gila, Ya Tuhan, tak bisakah kau mempercayai fakta bahwa aku berasal dari Neverland dan temanku satu ini adalah seorang peri? Ah benar, aku belum tahu siapa namamu…"

"Baekhyun, Namaku Baekhyun dan ya…aku tidak percaya apapun yang kau katakana kecuali…"

"Bukti! Kau butuh bukti kan untuk percaya?" seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi bingung, Chanyeol, laki-laki ini benar-benar akan menunjukkan bukti?

"Kyungsoo, buka kembali portal itu, kita kembali ke Neverland…" perintah Chanyeol sembari tersneyum kecil.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Lalu berbalik, melakukan sesuatu yang tidak Baekhyun mengerti lalu terbukalah sebuah portal menuju Neverland.

"K-kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun, kaget.

"Kyungsoo, bisakah kau urus dia?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari menatap Baekhyun. Ia tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi dan saat itu pula Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya melawan gravitasi dan melayang menuju portal itu. Ia terbelalak kaget dan mencoba memberontak namun tetap saja ia tetap melayang menuju portal aneh itu.

"CHANYEOL! APAPUN KAU KUPASTIKAN KAU MENDERITA BEGITU AKU MENGINJAK TANAH!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol terkikik geli melihat Baekhyun tercengang begitu menginjak tanah Neverland. Kyungsoo sudah menurunkannya dari 5 menit yang lalu dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak beranjak dan berkomentar apapun, Chanyeol yakin bahwa ini adalah tanda Baekhyun mulai percaya dengan keajaiban.

"Kau menghipnotisku ya?"

Dan pupus sudah secercah harapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak semudah itu percaya dengan keajaiban. Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Tak bisakah kau lihat ini adalah Neverland? Ini sangat berbeda dari tempat tinggalmu ini…" Chanyeol berhenti sejenak lalu menekankan ksta selanjutnya dengan sangat jelas "keajaiban…"

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau berusaha keras membuatku percaya dengan keajaiban tapi aku tak akan percaya dengan omong kosong itu…" sahut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia ingin Baekhyun mempercayai keajaiban, mempercayai dirinya dan Neverland. Yang ia tahu adalah ia harus membuat Baekhyun percaya. "Kau, Baekhyun, akan kutunjukkan kau apa itu keajaiban dengan sangat jelas…"

Baekhyun melengos. "Tolong pulangkan aku, ah tidak, kembalikan kesadaranku, aku tak suka tempat ini…"

"Astaga Baekhyun! Aku tidak menghipnotismu! Kau sepenuhnya sadar!"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. _Benarkah? _ Pikirnya. Perlahan ia mencubit pipinya. _Sakit! _"C-chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Astaga ini nyata!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lega. "Sudah kukatakan kalau ini nyata…selamat datang di Neverland Baekhyun!" lalu ia meraih tangan Baekhyun, menggenggamnya dan menyeret Baekhyun menuju sebuah kolam. "Perkenalan pertama, mini mermaid…" bisiknya sembari menunjuk ke kolam.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya lalu menggeleng kuat. "Tidak tidak…aku pasti bermimpi…" gumamnya.

Chanyeol tertawa "Ini nyata! Lihatlah mereka menyapamu!"

Baekhyun memperhatikan makhluk-makhluk kecil bernama mini mermaid itu. Mereka tersenyum cerah kea rah Baekhyun. Yang dibalas dengan senyuman canggung olehnya. "Eungg hai?"

"Mereka favoritku, sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu, Baekhyun, tapi lebih baik kau istirahat dulu…"

"Dimana?"

"Rumahku…" jawab Chanyeol. "Pohon itu…" lalu ia menunjuk pohon tepat disebelah kolam itu.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya. "Bagaimana aku bisa mencapai pintu itu? Kau bahkan tidak menggunakan tangga?"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. "Untuk apa tangga kalau kau bisa terbang?"

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa terbang…"

"Lihat aku!" Chanyeol mengambil ancang-ancang, membengkokkan kakinya sedikit dan mendorong tubuhnya melawan gravitasi. Singkat kata, terbang.

Baekhyun tersenyum sarkastik. "Aku tidak sepertimu, aku tidak punya sayap dan bisa melayang sepertimu…"

"cobalah…" pinta Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Lakukan seperti aku melakukannya…"

"Tidak"

"Ayolah…"

"Tidak bisa"

"Kau mau kembali atau tidak?"

Baekhyun melengos. Ia kalah. Dengan terpaksa ia mencoba apa yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Membengkokkan kedua kakinya, mendorong tubuhnya keatas…. "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Kau terbang!" seru Chanyeol sembari mendekati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya ringan. Melawan gravitasi tidak terlalu buruk. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

"Kau tersenyum…" gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkejut dan kembali memasang tampang aku-tidak-suka-ini. "Aku tidak tersenyum…"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng. Lalu ia membuka pintu rumahnya. "Selamat datang di rumahku!"

Baekhyun memasuki rumah batang pohon itu, mengikuti Chanyeol. Dekorasi rumah itu sederhana namun sangat berkesan negeri dongeng. Tidak ada TV tidak ada Radio ataupun peralatan elektronik lainnya, hanya perabotan standar, lilin, perapian dan sebagainya. "Rumahmu nyaman…" gumamnya.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau kau menyukainya, karena kau akan tinggal disini untuk sementara…"

"Apa? Kau tidak mengembalikan aku segera?"

"Tidak bisa, terlalu berbahaya untuk Kyungsoo jika ia membuka portal itu lagi, ayolah, aku akan menunjukkanmu indahnya Neverland!"

"Geez, aku tahu akan seperti ini akhirnya!" kata Baekhyun. Ia menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang Chanyeol. "Malam ini aku tidur disini, kau dibawah!"

"Apa? Tapi ini ranjangku!"

"Tapi kau yang membawaku ke sini!"

Chanyeol terdiam. Tidak bisa melawan lagi. _Ayolah Chanyeol, tidur di lantai tidak seburuk itu…_ Chanyeol sibuk meyakinkan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menggeliat malas mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. "5 menit lagi…"

"Baekhyun ayo bangun!" sahut Chanyeol lagi. "Baekhyun, makan malam!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya, melihat Chanyeol menatapnya. "Kau, Nyata" gumamnya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Kau memang menarik, jadi kau kira aku ini hanya mimpi? Sudahlah! Cepat bangun, Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan makan malam…"

Setelah makan malam, Baekhyun beranjak menuju jendela, memperhatikan pemandangan malam Neverland dari jendela itu. Neverland memang indah, dari jendela itu ia bisa melihat bulan purnama yang sangat besar. Baru kali ini ia melihat bulan sebesar itu. Seakan ia dapat menyentuh bulan. Dan kolam kecil dibawah adalah sesuatu yang lebih indah, permukaan kolam itu berkilauan memantulkan cahaya bulan.

"Indah bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Ah, ini belum terlalu larut, kau ingin melatih kemampuan terbangmu?"

"Aku tidak mau terbang…"

"Ayolah, jangan begitu, kau tahu berapa banyak debu ajaib yang digunakan oleh Kyungsoo untuk membuatmu bisa terbang?"

Baekhyun ingin menanyakan apa itu debu ajaib namun ia hanya diam, saat ini ia malas berkomentar dan merusak suasana yang bisa dibilang cukup damai. Akhirnya ia mengangguk. Menyetujui ide Chanyeol untuk belajar mengatur kemampuan terbangnya.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di sebuah padang bunga. Baekhyun terpana melihat padang bunga itu. Dari padang bunga itu bulan tampak lebih dekat. Selain itu, bunga-bunga di padang itu cukup unik. Ketika Baekhyun menyentuh salah satu bunga, bunga itu mekar dan kelopak-kelopak bunga itu berkilauan terkena sinar bulan.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang sibuk bermain dengan bunga-bunga. Chanyeol mengakui keindahan padang bunga itu. Salah satu tempat favoritnya. Namun ia berani bersumpah bahwa dengan Baekhyun disana, padang bunga itu bahkan tampak lebih indah. Sekilas ia melihat Baekhyun tersenyum lembut ketika melihat bung-bunga itu mekar. Senyum paling indah yang pernah dilihat oleh Chanyeol.

DEG. Chanyeol sedikit kaget. Ia yakin jantungnya berdetak lebih keras tadi. Ia menggeleng cepat. Menarik nafas pelan, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Perlahan Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba untuk terbang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Lalu tanpa dipinta ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan melayang perlahan. "Aku hanya bisa seperti ini, melayang…"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. "Jika kau ingin bergerak, pusatkan berat badanmu kedepan…"

Baekhyun mencobanya. Perlahan ia mencondongkan badannya kedepan dan. BRUK. Baekhyun terjatuh menghantam tanah, untung saja ia tidak melayang terlalu tinggi tadi. "Aww"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Jangan kebawah, kedepan!" lalu ia melayang perlahan, mencondongkan tubuhnya pelan dan bergerak ke depan. "Kau lihat? Ini mudah!"

"Berbicara memang gampang…" omel Baekhyun lalu bangkit kembali dan mencoba apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Walaupun sedikit oleng, ternyata ia bisa melakukannya.

"Bagus! Intinya, condongkan tubuhmu kea rah tujuanmu, ini tidak terlalu sulit kan? Kau bisa mencoba untuk terbang lebih tinggi…"

Baekhyun mengangguk, dengan ragu ia mendorong tubuhnya naik, setelah dirasanya cukup tinggi, ia mulai terbang mengelilingi padang bunga itu. Pertama perlahan namun setelah 3 menit, Baekhyun merasa mulai menguasai pelajaran terbang itu dan bergerak lebih cepat. Chanyeol mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Namun ia merasakan mendapat apa yang seharusnya ia dapatkan sedari dulu. Kesenangan seperti ini, kenapa ia tidak pernah meresakannya?

Baekhyun perlahan mendarat di tengah hamparan bunga yang berkilauan itu, lalu duduk sembari memandang bulan yang rasanya begitu dekat.

Chanyeol mengikutinya dan duduk disamping Baekhyun. "Menyenangkan bukan?"

Baekhyun hanya diam, tidak mengangguk ataupun menjawab. "Entahlah…"

Chanyeol tersenyum. ia tahu Baekhyun terlalu tinggi harga dirinya untuk mengakui bahwa pelajaran terbang itu menyenangkan. Chanyeol tahu ego Baekhyun menghalanginya untuk mengakui keajaiban yang baru saja ia rasakan. Perlahan Chanyeol membaringkan dirinya dengan tangannya sendiri sebagai bantal. Diikuti oleh Baekhyun. "Ini salah satu hal favoritku di Neverland, setelah mini mermaid" gumamnya.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol yang sedang memandangi bulan. Baekhyun tahu pikiran Chanyeol menerawang jauh. "Ceritakan…" pintanya.

"Apa yang harus kuceritakan?"

"Neverland, atau apapun ini…"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Seperti yang kau lihat Neverland adalah negeri yang indah. Tak banyak yang bisa kuceritakan, kau harus merasakan sendiri keajaiban negeri ini…"

"Kau tahu aku menolak keajaiban…"

"Bahkan sampai saat ini?" Tanya Chanyeol, memalingkan mukanya menatap Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya. Ia terkesima menatap kedua mata Baekhyun.

"Sampai saat ini, setelah semua yang aku lakukan, ya, aku masih menolak keajaiban…" bisik Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan kontak matanya dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Untuk itulah aku membawamu kesini Baekhyun"

Dan Baekhyun bersumpah ia dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri ketika Chanyeol tersenyum padanya.

.

.

.

"Captain, aku baru saja menerima kabar bahwa Chanyeol membawa seseorang dari dunia itu…"

Sesosok tinggi yang berdiri di buritan kapal itu berbalik, meneliti kejujuran dari wajah sang pembawa berita. "Benarkah?" tanyanya pelan. Sangat pelan namun sang pembawa berita masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Y-ya, Captain, Chanyeol sedang bersamanya sekarang…"

Sosok itu mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu, kalian tahu apa yang harus dilakukan bukan?"

"Siap Captain!"

Sosok itu menyeringai. Setelah sekian lama menunggu akhirnya ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Satu langkah lagi untuk sebuah harta yang hampir tak terjamah. "Neverland, bersiaplah untuk merasakan kekuasaanku…" gumamnya pelan.

TO BE CONTINUE...

.

**YESSS BERSAMBUNG! /PLETAK**

**HAHAHA JANGAN LUPA ****_REVIEW_**** NYA YA YANG XD**

**SEE YOU SOON~ PPYONG /ILANG/?**

**Oh iya BIG THANKS juga buat yang udah nge review yang, nih emot cium :***

**=SyJessi22 baekggu DobiPanda .Illusions=**


End file.
